


Imprint or: How Icy Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Duck

by letsmoveourbootybutts



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Cute, Ducks, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Maternal Instinct, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmoveourbootybutts/pseuds/letsmoveourbootybutts
Summary: Ducklings need a lot of care, and Pepe is no exception. Fortunately he has a lot of people willing to take up that responsibility, even if they aren't so willing to admit to it.





	Imprint or: How Icy Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Duck

Icy strode into the dorm room to take a much needed break after a particularly grueling Ethics in Cursology test. Darcy had taken off after to "discuss strategy" with Riven, Stormy was at her mandated Potions tutoring session and Knut was on a hunting trip in Black Mud Swamp for the day. Icy had the room all to herself for an hour or so. 

She kicked her boots off and flopped dramatically onto her bed before summoning up her computer. Before she could think of what song to play first she was interrupted by a piteous "wek-wek-wek" coming from Darcy's wardrobe. 

She sighed, glanced at the door and got up to let the duckling out. It stumbled face-first onto the floor and gazed up at Icy with its big wet eyes. She scooped it up and put it on Darcy's bed. "What am I going to do with you? Get lost!"

The duck only peeped in response and pecked at the blanket. Icy thought for a moment, and cast a creature identification spell, hoping to figure out if he was maybe some kind of demon she could banish. No such luck, he was just a male Linphean collared duck. Without thinking she picked him up and tucked him under her arm while she went to her computer to do some research. 

According to the internet, the melonheaded baby would eventually grow up into a sleek and dynamic drake with glossy green feathers, contrasted by its bright orange bill and the ring of white feathers around its neck. The species was omnivorous but mostly subsisted on weeds, worms, insects and small fish. They were inclined towards possessive, aggressive temperaments as adults, and most of the forums seemed to suggest they were one of the most difficult species of Linphean duck to keep. 

"Damn it" said Icy. "Listen, little dude. I don't like you very much but I do love a challenge, and it would be funny watching you nip those goody-goody Winx girls." She glanced through a couple of guides before putting him back on Darcy's bed. "Hold on."

She grabbed Darcy's nasty gravity bong out from under her bed and dumped the rank old water out the window before scrubbing the bucket out and filling it up. She placed it on the floor and helped the duck in. He bobbed around, kicking his little orange legs hither and thither and peeping insistently.

"Yeah, yeah" replied Icy as she opened up the compost bin. Compost was vital for growing potion ingredients from the dorm and the bin was full of worms doing their due dilligence. She plucked a few out and sliced them up with sharp shards of ice. 

As soon as the diced worm chunks hit the water the little duck began snarfing them up ferociously, eagerly quacking in between bites. Soon he was done, but still peeping and splashing about. Icy cut up a few more worms and snickered as he annihilated them.

"Um, what are you doing?"

Icy bolted upright to see Stormy at the door. "What are you doing here?!"

"Tutoring got cut short, Bittersmoke gave himself a chemical burn. Are you feeding that dumb duck?" She gestured towards the duckling, who had begun to doze on the water.

Icy scritched his head. "So what if I am, wiatch? And for your information, he's a Linphean coll—"

"Linphean collared duck, I know. He's a real piece of shit. I put a heating pad in the wardrobe and fed him some spiders and you know what he did? He crapped on my sandals and bit me" said Stormy. "I kind of admire that in a pet."

"Hah, that rules. Good work, little dude" said Icy, picking him up out of the water. "Think about it...we can get him to bite some Alfea nerds. It'll be fun!"

Stormy sat down and gazed at the sleepy duck. "If he's gonna be our pet, he needs a name. I've been calling him Pepe if that works for you?"

"Sure," said Icy. "I don't think that name has any connotations we have to worry about. Oh my gods, look, he's dreaming." Pepe was indeed fidgeting as he slept in Icy's hands. 

"Please, I'm gonna barf." Stormy said, holding a hand over her mouth. "Don't tell me you're gonna start babytalking him like Darcy does whenever she sees a monster."

"Witch, I just might if he's a good boy. Isn't that right, Bitey McFighty?" Icy said, blowing a kiss down at him.

"Ugh, gag me. And clean the feathers out of Darcy's bucket. She's gonna kill you."

"No she won't. She's going to be too busy calling Pepe here a 'horrible little baby boy.'" Icy rummaged in the wardrobe for the heating pad Stormy had mentioned and set him down. "Sleep tight, dumb little duck."

**Author's Note:**

> since my last fic was all about Darcy I had to disrespect the hell out of her in this one lmao


End file.
